The Christmas Sneak
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: After learning that Sirius is meant to spend Christmas break alone at Hogwarts, James becomes determined to bring him home. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for…

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Montrose Magpies, Chaser 1. _Task:_ Write about a Gryffindor/Gryffindor friendship. _Prompts:_ mirror, Christmas, holding

Ludo Game Challenge. _Prompts:_ Sirius Black, owl, blueberries, (smell) roses

**The Christmas Sneak**

"I wonder what my mum would say if I told her I'd rather be in class than at home," Peter wondered as he climbed into bed.

"She'd probably faint, like my mum," James decided, grinning back at his friend only to find Peter already asleep, sprawled out on top of the covers. James shook his head and turned to Sirius instead. "What about your mum, Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged, twirling his wand between long fingers as he lounged in his bed. "Maybe 'good riddance,'" he muttered.

James frowned and sat at the end of Sirius' bed since his own was littered in messy piles of clothes and textbooks and broken quills.

"C'mon, mate, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you tomorrow," he said gently. He kind of wished Remus or Frank were there because they were better with words and always knew how to make people feel better, but they were allowed to enjoy their evening. James had been forcefully sent up to the dorm to pack.

Sirius stopped the twirling and sighed. "She's still mad I got sorted into Gryffindor; she says I'm a disappointment. I'd only be ruining their holiday if I went back."

"Wait, you're not going at all?" They'd been asking for students to sign a form if they were going to be staying over the holidays, but James hadn't thought much of it. He just assumed they were all going home.

"What's the point?"

"This is stupid. Mum was a Ravenclaw, but _she_ didn't get upset because I went into Gryffindor. And it's not like I had a choice anyway," James reasoned.

"My family isn't that understanding."

James trudged back to his bed, kicking at a fallen jumper as he went. Christmas had always been his favorite holiday and there wasn't much he would be willing to give it up for, but he knew he wouldn't be able to have a good time if Sirius was at school all alone.

"Mum would kill me if I missed the train," he said to himself, not meaning for Sirius to hear.

"McGonagall too," his friend agreed. "You don't have to stay, you know. I'll be fine here. I might even get a good night's sleep without Peter's snoring."

"It's not fair though! We're going to have a party and there'll be plenty of food and … you should just come home with me."

Sirius scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure McGonagall will go for that."

"We don't have to tell her _yet_. We can send a letter from my house or something." James dug through the piles on his bed until he found a torn piece of parchment and a quill and ink. "Get some clothes together and put them in my trunk," he ordered, scribbling a note to his mum.

After three and a half months of friendship, Sirius had more or less accepted that James could make anything happen when he put his mind to it, even if some of his ideas were absolutely loony. So despite his confidence that they'd be found out before he even managed to step foot off school grounds, he hopped off his bed and began dumping clothes into his friend's trunk.

:-:

"Why do you even have this?" Sirius muttered, following closely behind James as they headed for the carriages that would take them to the train station.

"It's a family heirloom, now hush. You're supposed to be _invisible_."

The carriage ride was difficult. They were crammed in with five other students who didn't pay James any attention, but it meant that Sirius had to sit on his lap. When they finally pulled into the station they had to wait for the feeling to return to his legs before they boarded.

"You're sure your parents won't be upset that I'm tagging along?" Sirius asked for the umpteenth time as the train started moving. James rolled his eyes and tossed him a handful of Blueberry Bats he'd bought from the trolley.

"I didn't get a howler back, so relax."

The ride was thankfully uneventful, and if any prefects took notice of Sirius' presence, they didn't mention it.

:-:

James' dad met them at King's Cross. He shook Sirius' hand and smiled and went on about how overjoyed he and his wife were at meeting the boy their son had talked so much about.

Despite the assurances, James took notice of his friend's rigid stance and overly polite speech that were so uncharacteristic of him, and not for the first time he thought there was something seriously wrong with the Black family.

:-:

The Potter household smelled strongly of roses. This had never been so obvious that after being away from it for almost four months, and James immediately felt at home.

He took the time to put his shoes and coat away in the hall closet – Sirius mirroring his every action – before running through the house to find his mum.

She was in the kitchen, holding a pie fresh from the oven. She deposited it quickly on the counter in favor of hugging her son. She let go just as quickly when she spotted Sirius hovering by the door and moved to embrace him too.

James was pleased when he noticed how fast Sirius' posture changed, relaxing into the hug and allowing the witch to lead him into the sitting room and force peppermint eggnog and shortbread cookies onto him, rattling on about how lovely it was to meet him.

Dinner was served shortly after, and was more food than the four of them could ever hope to eat. There was a turkey and duck and ham, seven side dishes and about eleven desserts. James thought it was just a bit excessive given that it was only the eighteenth and Christmas was still a while away, but didn't question it.

Afterward, when they were sufficiently stuffed, they returned to the sitting room and Mrs. Potter started handing out presents from under the massive tree. James didn't argue, tearing into every shiny wrapped box he was handed. He was even happier when he took notice that just as many packages were being handed to Sirius, who appeared to be having just as much fun.

"What's going on?" he finally asked when there was nothing left under the tree and he and Sirius had enough socks to last them a lifetime. "We never open presents before Christmas."

His mum looked to his dad, who shrugged. "I suppose we should warn you now," he said, leaning forward a bit to look Sirius in the eye. "I'm afraid you're going to have to go back to school tomorrow."

Sirius looked stricken, but nodded solemnly, accepting his fate. James was outraged.

"You can't send him back! He'll be all alone for Christmas, and that's not fair!" he shouted. His parents didn't react at first.

"I sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore last night after your note," Mrs. Potter said. "I explained the situation and he agreed that Sirius should have some sort of celebration, so he allowed him to spend the evening with us, but no more than that."

"I'm sorry, boys," Mr. Potter continued. "I know it's unfortunate. But I'm sure your parents would be worried if they found out you weren't at Hogwarts right now, Sirius."

"I doubt it," the boy mumbled. The older wizard frowned at that.

"I want to go back too," James said firmly, his mind made up.

"We were counting on that, dear," his mother said gently. "That's why we did all of this today, so we'd all have a lovely holiday together. I'm sure you two will have a much better time together at school anyhow. You'll probably have the whole common room to yourselves!"

Sirius, having brightened since learning James would be staying with him, beamed at her. "I guess it will be kind of fun without the Prefects bossing us around. Thanks for letting me stay the night, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

James' mum hurried to give the boy another hug, kissing the top of his head even as he squirmed a bit. "You're welcome here any time, Sirius."


End file.
